1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to medical devices, and more particularly to a device for relieving ankle pain. Even more particularly, the invention relates to a device for performing a gapping procedure on a human ankle joint.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many people suffer from pain in their ankle joints. The ankle joint is a hinge joint comprising articular surfaces of the distal portion of the tibia and the fibula and the superior surface of the talus. It is wedged shaped, narrow behind and wider in front, with a forty degree range of movement. The line of gravity of the body passes in front of the ankle joint causing restriction and stress to the ankle, which is under constant strain from the effects of gravity.
There are known techniques for relieving pain and stress in the ankle joint, for example by separating or “gapping” the joint to permit the synovial fluid to flow between the articulating surfaces of the bones. In one such technique, the patient lays face down on a table, while the doctor stands on the same side as the ankle being treated. The doctor grasps the patient's heel (e.g., his right heel) with his left hand and places his left elbow in the patient's right popliteal fossa. The doctor then places his right hand over the top of the foot and flexes the foot at a right angle to the leg. The patient's right leg is flexed at the knee by a shift of the doctor's body weight backward, directed through the left arm, until a downward traction separation force is applied to the ankle. Further flexion of the patient's right knee results in a traction force that is transmitted through the left arm, and which gaps the ankle joint.
The ankle gapping procedure described above suffers several disadvantages. Generally the technique is only performed by a doctor or physical therapist and can, therefore, be relatively expensive. It is also inconvenient to make frequent trips to the doctor's office. Additionally, the procedure requires direct participation by the healthcare provider throughout the procedure, and the duration of the treatment is therefore somewhat limited. Furthermore, some care providers are simply not aware of the technique. For any one or more of the foregoing reasons, many people are not able to fully realize the benefits of the ankle gapping procedure.
What is needed, therefore, is a device that permits the patient to undergo an ankle gapping procedure relatively inexpensively. What is also needed is a device whereby a user can perform the ankle gapping procedure without the aid of a doctor or therapist. What is also needed is a device that can be used at any convenient time and place.